


burn.

by nicehcuse



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M, in honor of tonights snl, my favs, where theyre gonna be on with lin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicehcuse/pseuds/nicehcuse
Summary: Everything burned, but Josh was in love with Tyler.





	

Jenna.  
That's who Tyler chose over him.

Every time Josh said her name out loud, his words were slurred with venom. But at the same time, as opposed to being rightfully angry, he couldn't help but feel guilt eating away at him. He had nothing to feel guilty for, he wasn't the one who _cheated_. He was guilty of not being good enough for him. Tyler chose Jenna over him because he wasn't good enough.

Every time Josh looked at their messages and saw every "I love you" that Tyler had sent him, his stomach curled in grief and fury. He trusted him. Tyler promised him that he was his, every day he told Josh "I'm yours". His brother warned him that Tyler had gotten this far in success, he wouldn't back down now. But Josh didn't listen. He loved Tyler, he was in love with Tyler. If only it was reciprocated.

Everything Tyler said blinded him further, he couldn't see straight. He saw nothing wrong with what Tyler had told him, he told himself it was a perfect relationship. Everything was perfect with Tyler, he couldn't have asked for anyone better to love him. The world could've been in flames around them and Josh would've distracted himself with Tyler, as if nothing was wrong. Everything burned, but Josh was in love with Tyler.

Until legal matters arose. When faced with money issues, Tyler thought his legal reputation was more important than Josh. He thought clearing his name was a better choice to make than to remain faithful to Josh. Maybe he was right, maybe money was far more significant to Tyler than Josh was. Maybe Tyler would succeed with more money than love. Maybe Josh just had to learn to accept that he was less important than a green piece of paper.

For every paragraph Tyler published of his affair to save his name, Josh cried. Every detail was a tear. Josh was convinced they always had the same train of thought, and he was right. Both of them thought about _Tyler_. Josh thought about Tyler, and Tyler thought about himself. It was always himself.

As the guilt subsided, anger rose to the surface. If Tyler didn't need Josh, he wouldn't have him. He had no right to his mind, he had no right to his heart, he had no right to the bed they once shared. Tyler used to be Josh's, and Josh used to be Tyler's. Josh used to ignore the fire because he was in love with Tyler.

Now, everything burned because Tyler wasn't in love with Josh.

**Author's Note:**

> soz. hmu at @nicehcuse on twitter.


End file.
